Restless
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Emma has a vivid dream about her two recent lovers and takes it out on August.


**Title:** Restless  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Emma/August, Emma/August/Graham, & August/Graham  
**Summary:** Emma has a vivid dream about her two recent lovers and takes it out on August.  
**Warnings:** Explicit sexual content.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** A fill for the prompt of an August/Emma/Graham threesome in the form of a wet dream on Emma's part for the ouatkinkmeme. I'm sorry this took so long but here it is. As always, thanks to hunks for looking this over. Enjoy!

_Sweat trickled over her breasts. Her damp hair clung to the nape of her neck. Her breaths were labored as she drew August against her for another kiss. His lips captured hers as he ran his fingers up her sides, sending shivers through her flushed body. One hand caressed her breast while the other gingerly traced her jawline. He palmed her breast before rolling her now hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting a deep moan to escape her throat. _

_From behind, two rough hands grabbed her by the hips and jerked her body down to meet his harshly. Emma cried out and broke away from August, turning her head to allow Graham to have a turn at her lips. His mouth devoured hers as he drove into her, his enormous member tearing her apart and making her enjoy it. _

_August trailed his lips down her neck and collarbone until he reached her neglected breast, flicking his tongue over her salty skin before taking her nipple between his teeth and sucking hard. Emma inhaled a sharp gasp as he began lapping at her and moved her hand down to grasp his cock. She rolled her thumb over the tip, gathering the beads of his arousal before running her fist over him. _

_He chuckled and moved his hand over her thigh. _

"_Minx," he whispered in an amused tone against her skin before pressing his thumb down on her bundle of nerves._

_Graham tangled his fingers into her hair and tugged her head back so he could claim her lips again. She dug her nails into his thigh and he cursed, biting her lower lip. _

_Emma whimpered into Graham's mouth, knowing she wouldn't last much longer with the two of them tantalizing her this way, each one sending so many sensations through her body she was having a hard time focusing on poor August. _

_Not that he seemed to mind. August pushed her hand away and kissed his way down her body and she drew away from Graham's lips, resting her head between his neck and shoulder. Small pants left her lips as she struggled to maintain some form of control. She opened her eyes and gazed down as August looked up at her with a smirk on his lips. He gave her a wink and moved his mouth down to where Emma and Graham's bodies were joined and-_

Emma let out a gasp as her eyes flew open. She pushed the bed covers off of her body, the sheets drenched with sweat. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair, trying to control the rise and fall of her chest and the pulsing of her heart. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to fight off the vivid images from her dream, but the painful ache between her legs made that impossible.

She turned her head to find the pillow beside her empty and the clock on her nightstand informed her that he had probably gone back to his room at Granny's. She let out a small whine and pouted for a moment, wishing he'd stuck around so she could make at least part of her dream come true.

"Screw it," she declared after a moment, deciding that she didn't need him to get off.

Emma slipped her tank top off and tossed it to the floor. She tossed one leg over the side of the bed and lifted the other towards her chest until she found steady footing. Wasting no time, she slid her hand into her panties and moved her finger between her wet, swollen slit. She worked her fingers over herself and leaned her head back with a sigh.

"Jesus, Ems, you couldn't wait for me to come back to bed?"

She blinked opened her eyes to find August standing at the foot of the bed wearing only his boxers and a grin. Her eyes moved over his chest as she pressed her thumb against her clit.

"I thought you'd gone home," she replied, licking her lips.

"Now what man in his right mind leaves you in the middle of the night? I was just downstairs getting some wat-damn," he groaned as he observed her with a hungry look in his eyes.

Emma smirked as she sat up on her heels. She moved her free hand down her thighs and stared back at him, making sure to push her panties to the side enough to allow him a proper view.

"Are you enjoying the show?"

August growled and she took that as a 'yes'. Emma slipped off her panties and moved onto her knees. She reached out to him and pulled him towards the bed by the waistband of his shorts. Emma leaned up and let her lips linger near his. He stared down at them and she watched him with amusement.

"Too bad, because I was hoping you were going to fuck me so I didn't have to finish myself off," she teased as she trailed her fingers over his chest.

August snatched her by the waist and tugged her pelvis flush to his as his lips crushed over hers. Emma wrapped both legs around his waist as her fingers moved into his boxers. She grasped his cock with one hand, wanting nothing more than to feel it inside of her. August pressed her down into the mattress as she pushed his boxers down, freeing his cock. She released him and moved both hands to cup his ass.

"August," she whimpered, not wanting to waste any more time. They could save the foreplay for later; she just needed him to fuck her.

He brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them before moving them between their bodies. He slipped the tip between her lips and teased her opening for a moment before entering her with a single thrust.

Emma cried out, digging her nails into his flesh.

He pulled out of her before slowly pushing into her again, letting her feel every inch of him as he filled her up completely. Emma let out a noise that could only be described as a mewl as he moved out of her again. He waited a long, agonizing moment before he pounded into her, repeating the motion until he built up a proper rhythm.

Emma caught his lips with her own and kissed him franticly as he held onto her waist, keeping her in place as he brought her over the edge. She moaned into his mouth and sped up his thrusts, not allowing her to ride out her first orgasm before a second started to build.

August kissed his way to her neck and found her pulse point, sucking on the area as he moved his fingers to stroke her swollen nub. Emma panted, moving her hands up his back as she met his thrusts, needing to come again.

"Almost," he promised before taking her nipple into his mouth. She writhed against him and he bit down on her areola as he pinched her clit in just the right spot.

"Yes, there," she instructed before she lost the ability to speak.

He came a moment later, jerking into her until he had nothing left to give her. August pressed a kiss to her temple and rolled off of her onto his back to catch his breath.

Emma slowly moved to his side and leaned against him, too spent and relaxed to kiss him like she wanted to. He slipped his arm around her and pulled her onto his chest. He gave her a sloppy kiss as he pulled the covers over them.

"Damn, Emma, not that I'm complaining, but where did that come from?"

She shrugged and rested her head against his chest with a small yawn.

"I just had a dream about you is all," she whispered as she closed her eyes, thinking it best not to mention that they hadn't been alone.

_Completely spent, she lay reclined on her side, fighting her body's urge for sleep. How was she supposed to sleep when the sight before her was better than anything she could ever dream up? Next to her, Graham held August pinned to the bed while his lips devoured the other man's. She did her best to hide a smile, deciding that a girl could get used to this._


End file.
